Baldi's Basics
Baldi's Basics is a game created by Mystman12, also known as Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. The game was also released on mobile. Pencil Boy During development of the Game Jam edition, there is a scrapped character known as Pencil Boy, and would have been stabbed the player with a pencil. If the principal sees this, Pencil Boy will be send to detention. This is a reference to Mystman12 being stabbed by a kid with a pencil in a dentist waiting room when he was young. The Principal would have said 'No stabbing people with pencils in the halls'. PlaceFace Along with Baldi, It's a Bully was created by Mystman12 before development of Baldi's Basics, but it's just a head. It was used as an easter egg on a new version of the Field Trip demo, and he was used on V1.4.1 in one of the hidden codes in the You Can Think Pad. He was also found in one of the rooms on the Birthday Bash demo. Tape Recorder Various Tape Recorder sounds are heard on V.0.0, but replaced with a buzzing sound on the next version. The recordings have things to do with Baldi, Principal of the Thing, Playtime, Arts and Crafters and Gotta Sweep. Scrapped areas There is a blueprint map with the game's map, but there is also areas that cannot be seen. There are six hidden empty rooms in the map (right): two rooms between three hallways connected to the top left corner outside of the cafeteria, one around the Janitor's Closet, one from the Hallway of the map's right hand side where two connected Faculty Rooms are at, and two others from the hallway between where the Noise Phone is found. There is also an scrapped playground area according to Mystman12. Scrapped subjects Mystman12 originally planned to add more subjects than just math, including spelling, history, science, geography, geology, and English. He also intended for every classroom to have a name for each subject.1 Later however, Mystman12 realized that some subjects (history and spelling) alienate players that live outside of the USA. These people would not be familiar with American history nor English, thus making it difficult for them solve the questions. Because of this and time constraints, Mystman12 decided not to include them, leaving math as the only subject in the classic version. Mystman12 did confirm that more subjects will be added for the full game's release, but will probably focus more on logic-based subjects rather than fact-based, like math, philosophy, science, etc. Unused audio Various unused character audio can be seen. Baldi, Principal of the Thing and Playtime got unused voices, including where you have to jump 10 times, or get send to detention for eating food. The eating food audio was removed on V.1.3. Unused logos In V.1.4.0, the Mystman12, Unity and Meta Game Jam logos got taken out. Gallery Item placeholder This was actually used when Tyou glitch into a wall by hacking. THIS PROGRAM IS A CANCER This chalkboard was actually used but it can't be seen normally because it's out of bounds. Original Gotta Sweep concept Gotta Sweep was supposed to be a human, but it was changed to a broom for time to enter the Game Jam. It was seen on the Birthday Bash demo. See also * Baldi's Basics/Pre-worked content Category:Games with unused graphics Category:Games with unused sounds Category:Games with unused areas/stages